black snow
by hye jin park
Summary: Sungmin limbung dalam dada berdarah sang ayah,tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat dada kirinya bibirnya tergigit hingga berdarah karena ulahnya sendiri ia melenguh tertahan hingga semuanya berubah gelap dan memulai dis itu berjalan sendirian di tengah salju masih dengan gaun tidurnya kakinya seakan beku menapaki dinginnya es tanpa alas dan pakaian hangat.


**Black Snow (1)**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|AU|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-crime|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: SUJU and other**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Ini sudah tiga belas belas tahun sejak semenjak peristiwa itu,sebua peristiwa yang menyababkan orang terkasihnya meninggal dunia dengan cara yang sadis dalam pembataian malam natal waktu sebuah trauma mendalam tentang sebuah ketakutan akan darah dalam diri gadis muda itu,Lee Sungmin...

Lee Sungmin gadis yang usianya baru tujuh belas tahun satu Januari lalu,sejak peristiwa mengerikan malam itu ia kehilangan keceriaannya sebagai anak-anak,ia jadi lebih pemurung dan penyendiri terkadang gadis mungil itu menjerit ketakutan kala melihat darah tapi hal-hal tersebut kini hampir tidak pernah terjadi lagi semenjak ia diadopsi oleh seorang seorang pengusaha sukses asal china,Tan Hanggeng atau yang lebih familiar disapa Hankyung dalam nama Korea, bersama 'istrinya yang memang juga orang korea, Hankyung merawat Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Terlebih lagi sang 'istri, Kim Heechul,

Heechul memiliki peran ganda bahkan triple dalam hidupnya, hidup dirinya sendiri dan hidup untuk ke dua orang sisi ia adalah seorang atasan yang tegas bila sudah ada bersama para bawahannya dikantor,Heechul adalah seorang arsitek yang cukup mashur dengan kerya-karya desainnya yang banyak dipakai oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit baik di Korea,China,dan Jepang tidak perlu disebutkan juga tentang merek dari gedung –gedung yang sudah memakai jasanya dari info diatas cukuplah sudah untuk kita mengetahui bagaimana kayanya dia.

Dan disisi ke dua, Heechul adalah seorang 'ibu bagi bagi ibu yang yang selalu menonjolkan sisi keibuannya terhadap sang mereka berkumpul sikap ketus dan pemarah Heechul akan sirna begitu saja dan bahkan ketika Sungmin berada dalam radius dua kilometer pun.

Namun dalam sisi terakhir Heechul adalah sosok seorang 'istri untuk Hankyung atau dalam bahasa kaum mereka kita sebut itu dengan istilah ' ?Ya,mereka adalah pasangan gay dan mereka telah sah sebagai pasangan suami istri secara negara dan ikatan yang katanya sudah mendapat restu dari Tuhan,_"Molla?siapa yang tahu", _banyak yang mendukung dan mencibir tentang hubungan yang dijalani oleh para pasangan seperti mereka,tapi toh ya di balik semua itu ada sebuah kata yang mengikat mereka, Cinta...

Cinta adalah suci tidak ada yang salah dalam rasa cinta karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan cinta di setiap hati manusia dan Sungmin adalah wadah cinta untuk mereka menumpahkan pun sangat menerima itu dengan senang hati,menerima segala cinta dari orang tua tidak saat Sungmin baru diadopsi expresi gadis itu adalah kaget bagimana tidak?

"kenapa ayah dan ibu sama-sama pria?"

"kenapa ibuku seorang pria?" atau,

"kenapa aku diadopsi oleh pasangan pria?"

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu semua pertanyaan itu lenyap dan tergantikan oleh sebuah rasa sayang dan dukungan bagi hubungan kedua orang demi apapun sangat menyayangi mereka lebih dari apapun behkan memberikan nyawanya saja ia rela ia bahkan berjanji untuk menermani mereka sampai tua?mungkin tidak sampai tua juga ia rasa itu tidak mungkin kalau mengingat kondisinya.

Jantung Sngmin memang lemah,tak heran jika gadis muda itu sering melakukan perawatan intensif berminggu-minggu baik di rumah ataupun rumah sakit bahkan dikamarnya pun tak ubahnya seprti kamar pasien rumah sakit.

"oh God!" saya rupanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di narasi pertama,Sungmin mengalami penyakit Jantung itu dikarenakan peristiwa yang menimpanya malam itu,malam tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Sungmin kecil terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara gaduh dari lantai satu rumahnya,dengan mata sayu mengantuk dan boneka kelinci putih kecil yang ia peluk ,kaki mungilnya berjalan meraba gelap lorong lantai dua rumah yang bisa disebut castle coklat sebahunya bergerak berdesir seirama dengan laju angin yang masuk lewat jendela besar yang tidak tertutup dan setapak langkah kaki mungil bocah empat tahun itu menjejakki lantai dingin marmer hitam di bawahnya, mencari sang ayah.

Terdengar suara seperti kembang api atau petasan yang memekakkan telinganya,Sungmin menunduk badanya bergetar menahan tangis dalam keadaan gelap bocah kecil itu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencari sang ayah.

Anyir ...

Cairan pekat berbau karat tampak menyala dalam ruangan gelap di lantai marmer hitam nan dingin masih meraba dalam gelap bibir mungilnya terus memengggil sang tidak tahu jika ada dua sosok berjubah hitam tengah menyunggingkan senyuman untuknya.

'cek'

Kaki kecilnya tak sengaja menginjak aliran darah yang sudah seperti sungai itu,licin dan dingin ujung gaun tidur putih gadis itu berubah menjadi merah seketika kala ia melengkahi tubuh dari parlor Song yang lehernya hampir putus.

"Appa"

Bibir kecil Sungmin bergetar saat kakinya tersandung 'sesuatu',

"Appa" lagi ia menagggil ayahnya yang mustahil panggilan itu akan tersaut,

'bruk'

Sungmin jatuh teerjungkal setelah itu sebagian tubuhnya menjadi kotor terkena ceceran darah dari tubuh di depannya,Lee Kangin...

"Hiks,Hiks,appa!"

Tangan mungil itu gemetar meraba wajah yang dihadapannya kin wajah penuh kecemasan dan pasi milik ayahnya,Sungmin menangis seperti anak seusiannya ,suaranya serak karena terus memanggil –manggil ayahnya...

"hiks, appa..."

'cetek' suara saklar lampu dihidupkan,

Sungmin bocah empat tahun itu seakan mengeluarkan biji matanya, bibirnya yang tadi terisak mendadak terkantup rapat lututnya lemas seketika melihat tubuh berlumuran darah tepat di depannya,ayahnya...

Jantung Sungmin beregmuruh seakan mau meledak rasanya sakit sampai gadis empat tahun itu seperti mau pipis,bukan hanya ayahnya saja yang dalam kondisi begitu bahkan parlor Song dan maid yang lain juga dan lebih parahnya lagi pohon dan hiasan natal serta kado untuknya besok pagi sudah tercecer dan hancur, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada derap kaki yang mengetuk,

"Merry christmas girl"

Sapa salah seorang pria berjubah hitam yang sejak tadi mengintainya,tubuh Sungmin jatuh meringkuk pada jasad sang ayah meminta perlindungan,bibirnya kembali bergetar saat melihat gummy smile yang terpampang di wajah pria tadi,seringaian tepatnya.

"Tidak ku sangka Rakun tua itu meiliki puteri yang sangat manis" ujar salah seorang temannya keluar dari ruang kerja Kangin mengambil sesuatu lebih mirip sebuah folder penting yang tersimpan dalam sebuah disket hitam beserta amplop coklat besar.

"Kau menakutinya Hyung!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang bertampang childish.

"Jinjja?aigoo maafkan ajjushi ne,siapa namamu ehm?Mianhae karena telah menghabisi ayahmu,ah bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengannya juga tidak asyik jika harus meninggalkan saksi"

"Hyung biar aku saja yah!Aigoo neomu Kyeopta ah kau ingin ajjushi menghambisimu bagaimana, ditembak dengan pistol,dibekap hingga kehabisan nafas atau seperti orang tua itu? tanya pria dengan gummy smile itu menunjuk parlor Song,

"aish,kau tambah menakutinya Hyung!sini biar aku saja biar aku yang..."belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya Sungmin yang sejak tadi merasakan sakit kini mengerang tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka,

"Aish hyung dia-d-dia mati sendiri hyung!"

"Mwo?"

"Serangan jantung aniya?kkaja tidak usah diberesi saja kasihan bocah dia kita juga sudah mendapatkan filennya"

"t-tapi hyung bagaiman kalau dia selamat?dan dia juga sudah melihat wajah kita?"

"Yah!kau tidak lihat ia sudha kehabisan nafas kkaja kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum ada yang menemukan hal yang mencurigakan" titah pria yang tampak seperti ketua mereka,

"Ya aishh!padahal aku baru akan mulai aish jinjja "ucap sang pria berwajah childish itu.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan si kecil Sungmin ditengah kesakitannya membuka lebar-lebar pintu besar itu membiarkan salju pertama malam ini masuk ke dalam,menumpuk bersama ceceran darah yang seperti sungai,

'Bruk'

Sungmin limbung dalam dada berdarah sang ayah,tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat dada kirinya bibirnya tergigit hingga berdarah karena ulahnya sendiri ia melenguh tertahan hingga semuanya berubah gelap dan memulai itu berjalan sendirian di tengah salju masih dengan gaun tidurnya kakinya seakan beku menapaki dinginnya es tanpa alas dan pakaian hangat.

Itu ayahnya,samar-samar Sungmin manangkap siluet ayahnya berjalan kearahnya,namun dengan tubuh penuh tetes darah yang mengalir menebabkan noda merah yang menghitam pada hamparan salju ,

"APPA!" ucap Sungmin namun gadis itu tidak berjalan maju melainkan mundur ia ketakutan sangat ketakutan,tubuhnya yang tadi membeku kini memanas karena keringat nafas Sungmin kecil tercekat ia terus mundur menjauh dari sosok yang di depannya,

"Andwe!itu bukan appa!bukan appa!hiks,hiks,"

Sungmin terisak nafasnya tercekat dalam gelap dan dinginya malam natal yang bersalju hitam terkurung dalam ketakutannya sendiri hingga...

"Inspektur gadis ini masih hidup!" Teriak salah seorang opsir polisi

"Petugas Shin,bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat!"

...

**_Black Snow_Black Snow_Black Snow_**

**.**

Bias-bias mentari pagi menembus kaca jendela dengan gorden merah muda bermotifkan renda-renda bunga dikamar yang juga bercat merah muda itu, didalamnya masih bersemayam seorang gadis muda yang bergelung dalam selimut baby pinknya ,ia masih sangat pulas tidur seperti bayi.

"Good Morning sleepy head!"

"eughhh"

"Morning Cinderlella" Sungmin mengerjap dengan suara serak senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat sosok Heechul sang 'ibu' berada di depannya memberikannya kecupan selamat pagi dan sebuah nampan berisi sarapan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?kau banyak berkeringat semalam kita panggil dokter Park saja ne?appa takut jantungmu kumat lagi Min" ucap Heechul Khawatir membelai pucuk rambut gadisnya itu,

"Gwanchana appa!" balas Sungmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul bermaksud memeluknya, Heechul merengkuhnya mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Sungmin seperti pada bayi umumnya,

"Rindu Daddy?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin,dan diangguki oleh Sungmin.

Lalu Heechul pun mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya untuk melakukan video call dengan Hangeng yang sekarang masih berada di China,

"Daddy/Hannie" pekik mereka saat melihat hidung mancung Hanggeng,

"Aigoo!Minnie-ah kau sudah bangun rupanya bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak, kau sudah sarapan dan minum obat,tidak ada yang sakit kan nak?appamu bagaimana?apakah rumah aman selama daddy pergi?kau makan dengan baik sayang?jangan terlalu lelah berkerja ne! Daddy merindukan kalian!"

Ucap Hanggeng dengan pertanyaan yang memberondong dan membuat dua orang disebrang sana hanya tertanya simpul saja. Mereka sudah biasa meladeni seabrek pertanyaan Hanggeng yang seperti itu.

"NDE!" jawab mereka kompak kemudian lalu layarpun mati dan panggilan terputus,

"Ya!ddady belum selesai bicara ya!kenapa malah dimatikan,aishh selalu saja seperti ini hahh..." ucap Hanggeng menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi ne,appa sudah siapkan air untukmu nanti ajumma Hwang akan datang agak siangan,jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa minta ditemani appa harus survei lapangan hari ini Minnie dengarkan appa ne!"

"arasseo appa!aah geunde boleh tidak hari ini aku ke rumah Kyuhyun,Ryeowook eonie membuat pesta untuk Kyungsoo karena ia sudah bisa berjalan appa,boleh ya?" aegyo kyumin pada heechul yang sudah akan beranjak pergi dari duduknya,

"Kyungsoo bukannya Kyuhyun?" ucap Heechul menggoda Sungmin

"Appa!" ujar Sungmin malu jika 'ibunya' itu menyebut nama pacarnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berhubungan lama sejak pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit dua tahun saat itu mereka sama-sama berada dalam rumah sakit yang sama.

Saat itu Kyuhyun yang kakinya terkilir karena habis terjatuh dari bermain ski dan Sungmin yang sudah tentu sedang menjalani perawatannya. Mereka bertemu saat keduanya mencoba kabur dari yang saat itu sudah sangat bosan dengan injeksi yang disuntikkan ke tangannya dan Kyuhyun yang kabur dari kejaran kakak perempuannya Cho bukan sekarang Kim Ryeowook karena bocah itu meninggalkan ruang terapi dan menjahili perawat pria yang bertugas menterapinya.

Sama seperti kisah cinta kebanyakan, mereka bertemu dan mengobrol hingga berakhir sampai sekarang. Kakak Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin bahkan mereka tahu akan kondisi Sungmin dan orang menerima itu dengan biasa saja seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang lazim. Namun meskipun begitu sepertinya kakak ipar Kyuhyun kurangsuka dengan Sungmin entahlah Sungminlah yang merasa begitu mungkin karena latar belakangnya tapi sudahlah siapa yang perduli bukankah yang kakak kandungnya Kyuhyun itu Ryeowook eonnie dan bukannya Kim Joong Won...

"baiklah tapi setelah Hwang ajumma datang ne!" ucap Heechul final.

"OKE!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Yang berminat silahkan review!

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^

Sign

Hye jin park


End file.
